SVF-3 Aggressor
Background The RDF and ASC both had a need for a close air support and air cavalry mecha. It was determined that a quick response unit could be made to serve in this role and as such it was decided that a dedicated "gerwalk" mode mecha would fit the role perfectly. It had the speed and mobility of a VF by and large as well as full VTOL capability so it could operate anywhere but did not have the drawback of sensitive transformation systems to worry about. The Aggressor was the heavier of the two designed developed and deployed. Unlike its sister unit, the Guardian, the Aggressor had integral micro missile launchers to complement its hardpoints and 35mm gatling gun, but unlike the Guardian, the Aggressor had no arms at all and thus wasn't quite a versatile or useful when not in combat. This unit would also perform well and many of these were also taken with the REF when they left. Model Type - SVF-3 Aggressor Class - VTOL Hybrid Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Legs - 175 Feet/Thrusters - 95 Secondary Thrusters - 90 Cockpit/Nose - 120 Wings - 150 Missile Pods - 75 Hardpoints - 50 Re-inforced crew compartment - 100 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 48kph/30mph Leaping - 2m unassisted, 20m with a running start Flying - Mach 1 at all altitudes Flying - Space - Mach 2 Range - 200 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 3000 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 22ft (6.7m) Length - 32ft (9.7m) Width - 25ft (7.6m) Weight - 20 tons PS - effectively 30 robotic Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 35mm high speed gatling gun Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 600 armoir piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Heavy HE Air to Air Missiles Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 50km Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2, 1 per wing Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 32 missiles total, 16 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (2, 1 per wing) Primary Purpose - varies with missile type Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-max number of missile type. varies with types of missiles carried Payload - 3 Light HE, 2 HE or 1 Heavy HE/Plasma/Heavy Plasma Air to Air Missile or 2 Armour Piercing/HE, 1 Heavy Armour Piercing/Heavy HE/Plasma/Heavy Plasma Air to Surface Missiles or 3 Light HE bombs, 2 HE bombs or 1 Heavy HE/Plasma/Cluster Bombs per hardpoint. Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 6 and 11 +10% to piloting skill rolls Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Systems of Note Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ